I Love You
by TeamJakeNess
Summary: A Jacob and Renesmee fanfic. When she found out that he imprinted, and the story of how their love formed. RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS. All characters and Twilight goes to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Aunt Alice grabbed my hand as she dragged me up the steps. "Hurry up, Renesmee! We're behind schedule! I only have three hours to do your hair, your makeup, and get you dressed!"

I groaned, "Three hours, Aunt Alice?" She brought me into the oversized bathroom and sat me down in a salon chair.

"Just sit down, and be patient." Alice said as she began pulling at my hair. I laid my head back and closed my eyes.

Today I was turning 6. I looked a lot different, from just a week ago. I haven't seen Jacob since then, but I just had the biggest growth spurt. I went from looking 10 to looking 15. In just a week. I was worried about what Jake would think. I've had a crush on him since I was 3, though I looked 6 then. And acted 6, of course.

But he only thought of me as a kid- "Time to get you changed!" Alice squealed, interrupting my train of thought. I looked at the clock on the wall. Had it been an hour already? I looked in the mirror. My deep red hair was curled into ringlets, lying beautifully on my shoulders.

"Aunt Alice! It's gorgeous! You're amazing!" I said excitedly. She smiled slyly.

"I know." She winked and walked gracefully into her closet. I followed her into her room, tripping over the doorframe. She looked down at me and shook her head, helping me up. "Just like your mother.." She sighed. She handed me a beautiful dress. I put it on swiftfully, and looked, again, into the mirror.

It was beautiful. It was tight against my curves until it puffed out at my waist, flowing down to my knees. It was spaghetti strapped and truly lovely. It had delicate sparkles and barely noticeable flowers printed along the edge.

But Alice didn't give me another second to think. She sat me back into the chair, and began plastering my face with eye shadow, blush, lip-gloss, and mascara. I let my thoughts drift back to Jacob while she worked...

After the party today I would go to La Push with him and his friends for a bonfire. Hopefully, I would be able to change first. I was a little nervous, actually. Being around him, especially when we were alone, gave me butterflies. It made my body tingle and my heart fly. I hoped he didn't notice...

Alice closed the cap to the soft pink lipstick she was using and grabbed my wrist, walking me into her room. She pushed me gently on her bed. "Stay there. Don't you move. I need to get ready, but no one can see what you look like until Ja- everyone arrives. Understand?" I looked at her skeptically.

"Were you about to say Jacob?"

"Of course not." She said grimly. "Now don't move." She danced out of the room. Not even ten minutes later she skipped into the room. Her dress was silver and went right to the middle of her thighs. It sparkled beautifully against her pale skin.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. She handed me a pair of dark green heels. I look up at her. "You expect me to walk in these?" She nodded her head. I sighed and ran quickly to my room, grabbing a pair of converse in the same shade of green. I showed them to her.

"Renesmee Cullen. What is it with you and your mother? Those shoes? With that dress?"

"Please? Let me walk without falling on my own birthday?" I pleaded. She groaned and threw her head back.

"Fine. But the shoes aren't going to make a difference." I saw the evil smile on her face before she ran out of the room. I glared at her as she left, then quickly put on the shoes.

I walked down the staircase, happy with how I looked. Everyone was already there, watching me make my down downstairs. I saw Jacob, with his jaw dropped and his eyes wide, gawking at me. I couldn't help but smile. This was the first time he'd seen me as a teenager. I saw him catch his breath.

I stumbled down the last three steps, causing me to blush, and Jake to smile. I saw Seth wave in front of Jacobs eyes, trying to snap him out of it. Jake shook his head and grinned, walking over to me.

"Nessie.. You look... You look... wow..." He spoke. I giggled.

"You look pretty wow yourself." As I said that Nahaul walked up to us, eyeing me the way he always did. Jacob took his eyes off me and glared at Nahaul, as he spoke to me.

"Renesmee! You look great! I've missed you so much!" He said as he pulled me into a hug.

"It's nice to see you, too, Nahaul." I smiled. Jacob eyed our hug, watching him carefully.

"How have you been?" He asked me.

"I've been wonderful, and you?"

"Just the same," He smiled. "We must catch up later, sweetie." I smiled politely.

"Yes. Thanks so much for coming." I added, and he walked off. I rolled my eyes and turned to Jacob. "I have a feeling there's going to be a lot of that tonight."

"I don't like him." He said, flatly.

"Nahual? Why not?" I thought he seemed nice enough...

"I don't like the way he looks at you. I can tell he likes you."

"How?"

"Because I know that look. I've _had _that look."

"Oh..." He's had that look... He's liked someone; the way Nahual likes me... Knowing that made me want to burst out crying, but I held myself together. I looked down. Jacob put his hand under my chin, and tilted my head up. His touch sent goose bumps through my body, and made my heart pick up speed.

"Happy Birthday, Ness." He said in a husky voice. I smiled.

"Thanks, Jacob." Normally, I would have hugged him, but it felt weird here.

"Present time!" Aunt Alice called out, her voice ringing like silver chimes. She grabbed my wrist, pulling me away from Jacob. We smiled at each other, while I got dragged away.

Alice took me outside, and sat me down. Everyone was standing around us, looking at me. It made me blush. I didn't like being the center of attention. Alice handed me a small box, wrapped in sparkling silver paper.

"This one is from your Uncle Jasper and I." She squeeled. I carefully unwrapped it. Inside was a small, silver phone, with little diamonds embedded in the surface. My jaw dropped. "The diamonds are real, and you have unlimited texting. Oh, and calling! It takes fantastic pictures! And videos! The memory card is already inside!"

"Oh, Thank you, Aunt Alice!" I hugged her, tight. "Thank you Uncle Jasper!" I hugged him tight, too. I flipped open the phone.

"Our numbers are already added. So are the packs. And Claire's, Emily's, Kim's, and Rachel's. Oh, and Billy, of course. Plus all of our vampire friends." She spoke, as she handed me another box. It was wrapped the same way, but this one was rectangular.

"This ones from Uncle Emmett and I," said Aunt Rose, with Emmett's arm wrapped around her waist. "I hope you like it, honey." She smiled. I smiled and unwrapped it carefully. Inside was an Ipod touch; it glistened in the sun. "Emmett added songs already. I'm not sure what exactly, so if you don't like them it's not my fault." I laughed and gave them both a hug.

"I'm sure I'll love them. Thank you so much." I got lots of other things. A glossy laptop from Carlisle and Esme, 3 beautiful bikinis from Zafrina, Senna, and Karichi. Then a sparkling red and black credit card from Maggie, Liam, and Siobhan. From Tia, Benjamin, Kebi, and Amun I got a really pretty bracelet. Everyone from La Push got me lots of pretty clothes, The Denalis got me a beautiful anklet, The American Coven bought me lots of makeup, and The European Clan got me tons of books.

Even The Volturi sent a ruby heart charm. And Renee, Phil, and Charlie gave me a golden ring.

My mom walked over to me, and handed me, yet another, small, silver box. "It's from your father and I. Happy Birthday, Sweetie. We love you." I smiled and opened the box. Inside was a single key, with a small charm hanging off it. "Its a car key. To your very first car. The charm is the Cullen Crest."

"You... got me… a car? For my sixth birthday?" I asked, confused. Mom let out a small laugh, and dad chuckled beside her.

"I guess so, yes. Would you like to see it?"

"Yeah! I would!" My mom led me into the garage, and sitting right in the middle was a sparkling, white, Sebring convertible. "Its... amazing!" I hugged my mother and father tightly.

"I'm glad you like it, sweetie. But you still have one more present to get."

I looked at her, confused. "I do?" She smiled and nodded, leading me back to the party. The crowd had all went their own ways, all the humans, and wolfs, eating cake. I walked to our front yard, where the sun shone down on me, causing my skin to sparkle.

I heard a noise behind me and jumped, snapping my head to look toward the sound. I let out a sigh of relief. Just Jacob.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" He said. I blushed.

"Just a little." He sat down next to me and handed me a box. I looked at him and he smiled. I carefully opened the box. Inside was a beautiful crystal heart necklace. I gasped. "Jake... It's beautiful..." I hugged him once. "Thank you." He smiled.

"You really like it?"

"Of course!" I handed it to him. "Help me put it on?" I turned around so he could clip it on easier.

"Uh.. Okay.." He wrapped it around my neck, and clipped it on, but didn't move his warm hands from my neck. The only sound was our breathing. "Nessie?"

"Hmm?"

"I... I lo-" He was cut off by Emmett, sneaking up from behind us.

"Hey Ness! Having a good time?" He boomed. I sighed. Did he have to go kill a moment like that?

"Yeah, I am. Are you?"

"Hells Ya! Your Aunt Alice wants you."

I sighed and stood up. "Hold that thought, Jake. I'll be right back." I told him as I walked off. I saw Alice right when I turned the corner.

"Meet me up in your room, Renesmee. I'll be there in just a second."

"Okay." I told her, and then trailed up the steps. I laid back on my bed and sighed. What had Jacob been about to say? What if he didn't ever tell me? I went in to panic mode. This was going to kill me! I put a pillow over my face and screamed into it.

"You okay, Nessie?" Alice asked from my doorway.

"Fine." I muttered back.

"Boy troubles?" She guessed. I nodded.


	2. Chapter 2: La Push

Alice sat on the side of my bed and patted my back twice, then rubbed it up and down. "Don't worry, Sweetie. Everything will work out." She smiled, angelically. But she didn't know that for sure. She can't see wolves.

"What did you need, Aunt Alice?" I asked, trying to change the subject. She gracefully leaped up from the bed

"I need to get you ready for La Push!" She sang, with sudden enthusiasm. She danced into her closet, and came out not even a minute later, throwing me another outfit. I put it on and looked in the mirror.

A tight black tank top, jean shorts that cut off mid-thigh, a dark purple Northface, and purple Converse to match.

She pushed me into the bathroom, and patted the salon chair, signaling for me to sit down. I obeyed, and closed my eyes as she began to straighten my hair.

What the hell had Jacob been about to say? Why did I even care so much? Why did my blood tingle every time he talked? Suddenly, I understood. Somewhere between our laughs, long talks, stupid little fights, and inside jokes... I fell in love. My heart stopped beating and I gasped when that realization hit me.

"What is it, Renesmee?" Alice asked, frantic, as she stopped straightning my hair.

"Nothing." I let out in a shaky breath.

"You know you can tell me anything... But if you don't want to, you don't have to."

I didn't want her to think I was trying to keep anything from her. I sighed. "Aunt Alice?" I said. She looked at me. "I love Jacob."

She just smiled. "Of course. We all do. Well, not Rosalie." She frowned. "Or your father."

"No, no, Aunt Alice. I'm _in _love, with Jacob." As I said this, she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Well, I supposed we knew this was coming." She opened her eyes. "You've loved him all along, you know. We were just waiting for you to realize it."

I closed my eyes and threw my head back, as I groaned. "Is it that obvious?" She let out a giggle.

"Only to us. You know we vampires catch everything. How your heart stutters every time he touches you," She tapped my shoulder, as if to demonstrate, "even in the slightest way. But no worries, Honey, he has no idea."

She finished straightening my hair and helped me up, spun me in a circle, and nudged me to a mirror. My hair, somehow, looked a shade lighter. More like a faded red now. It lay softly on my shoulders. My side bangs had the slightest curl to them, so it just added some flair.

"Really, Alice? How do you do it?" She threw her head back, in a silver laugh.

"Magic." She spoke with a brilliant smile. I rolled my eyes, smiling as well. "You better get going. Don't want to be late. Have fun, Sweetie." I quickly pecked her cheek, and skipped toward the door. "Wait," She said, just before I'd escaped. I turned to look at her. "Uhm..." She looked down, as if she were embarrassed, "I can't _see _what happens in La Push... so, just, uh, promise me you'll... be safe?" She asked.

Be safe? Of course I would be safe. I was with 10 wolfs. And I was half of a vampire for goodness sakes. I'm sure I looked confused. "Sure, Alice." She smiled and I hopped down the steps, running outside. I saw Jacob catch his breath when he saw me, which automatically made me smile.

"Nessie... You're gorgeous." He said, dazed. I giggled and my heart beat faster, as I leaned in to kiss his cheek. He smiled and wrapped his arm around me, leading me toward his car. He opened the passenger seat door. I got in, smiling, too.

"Thank You."

"No problem, Ness." He shut my door, and walked around to the other side. He got in, too, and looked in my eyes. I blushed and looked down. Bad idea. He put his hand under my chin, forcing me to meet his gaze. He then brushed my cheek with the back of his hand, causing my heart to stutter, and my breathing to hitch. He looked concerned.

"Are you alright?" He asked

"Uhm, Ye.. yeah." I said, shaking off my daze.

"Okay.." He still sounded skeptical, as he started driving toward La Push. "So, how was your birthday?"

"It was amazing, Jacob! Really! Did you have fun?"

"Of course I did. What was your favorite present?" I automatically gripped the charm, hanging around my neck.

"I like my necklace."

"You like the necklace? More than your car? Right..."

"Really, I do. I mean, the car is great. The one I've always dreamed of. But this necklace... There's something special about it... A car is a car, the necklace is so much more." I spoke, clearly, trying to explain.

"What's so special about it, though?"

"I can't figure out exactly what it is. But... there's something.." I told him. He nodded his head, trying to understand, as he pulled up to the bonfire, right on the cliff edge. Everyone was already there. The whole pack, Emily, Billy, Rachel, Kim, Quil's grandfather, Sue, and Claire.

They were all sitting around the fire. Claire, 9 now, sat comfortably in Quil's lap. Emily sat next to Sam, their fingers entwined, staring lovingly at each other. Kim was cuddled up to Jared, her head resting on his shoulder, and his arm pulling her even closer. Even Rachel sat in Pauls lap, his arms wrapped around her, kissing her neck all over, causing her to giggle.

Jake was holding my hand, as we walked into view. Collin, Brady, Embry, and Seth's eyes all widened at the same time when they saw me. Jacob glared at them.

"Nessie?" Collin asked, as if he didn't believe it was me. I giggled and nodded. Collin and Brady exchanged a look.

Embry, of course, just said what was on everyone else's minds. "Daaym, you grew up!" I laughed a little. A silvery, gold, kind of sound. Girly, and childish.

Seth winked at me. So did Brady. Collin came up and gave me a hug. But, Embry... was a different story. He hugged me, too. But when he did, he moved his hand down to my lower back, pulling me closer. He brought his hand to my butt and squeezed it once. I elbowed him, hard, in the ribcage. "Embry Call!" I accused, pushing him off.

Jacob growled at him, and he just grinned. "Embry, what the hell, man?" Jake growled again, stepping closer to him, his fist shaking in anger.

I walked in between them, "Boys, relax." I turned to Embry. "Never again." Then turned toward Jake, and stepped closer to him, so I was pressed up against his chest. I stood on my tippy toes, so my lips were at his ear. "Don't worry, Jake.. I'm not interested in Embry." I whispered in my most seductive voice. As I took my head back, my cheek brushed over his, adding to the effect.

Jacob swallowed hard. The boys behind us all sent a chorus of "Oooh!'s" into the air. I rolled my eyes, and sat on one of the logs, by the fire. Jake sat on the ground beside me, then grabbed me and set me in his lap. As everyone finished up roasting marshmallows, I sat in his lap. He kept tickling my sides, and blowing in my ear, making me burst out in giggles.

I'd forgotten we weren't alone. Everyone was glancing at us, looks of confusion on their faces. Quil mumbled something to Jacob, thinking I wouldn't hear. "I thought she didn't know yet..?" He said.

"She doesn't." Jake mumbled back. Right then, Billy cleared his throat, making all attention on him.

"We're going to start the bonfire a bit different this time." He announced. "We'll start talking about imprinting." Although Billy was talking, all eyes were on Jacob and I. "Once you phase into a wolf, some of us are lucky enough to imprint. Imprinting is when a wolf, sees his soul mate. It's like... love at first site. But so much or intense. Once you see her, she's the only one that matters. She's is the center of your entire universe"

As Billy spoke; Jacob slowly wrapped his arms around me. My heart was pounding as I laid my head back on his shoulder. The world seemed to move slower, and all I could hear was my own heart, pounding in my ears.

"Only a few members of our pack were lucky enough to imprint. 5, to be exact." I looked around at the circle. Paul and Rachel... Sam and Emily... Jared and Kim... I looked around more. Who else was there? Billy glanced at Quil and Claire. "But for some people, the imprint happens when the girl is just a child. In which case, it isn't really love. More like, gravity moves. The wolf protects the girl, from every danger." He continued. So Quil and Claire, I guessed.

The atmosphere got suddenly awkward. "Maybe it's time to take a break." Quil shouted. Everyone nodded in agreement. Jake picked me up and set me on my feet. He stood up, too.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" He asked. I nodded, and then something hit me. Had Jacob imprinted? That set a feeling of unease in my stomach. He took my hand and we began walking to the beach. We got there and walked along the shore. Jacob probably imprinted. He loved someone else. A tear ran silently down my cheek.

"Renesmee! What's wrong?" He asked, frantic, pulling me into his arms. I clutched the charm around my neck, as another cry broke through. "Nessie, baby, what's wrong?" He rubbed my back, and I shook my head.

"Jacob.. Have.. Have you.." I couldn't even get the word out. But he knew exactly what I meant.

"Uh.. Yeah.. Yeah I have." I clutched my necklace tighter, and sat on the sand. More like fell on the sand, really. I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"On.. who?" Did I even want to know?

He sat next to me and pulled my closer to him. He looked right into my eyes. Rain began pouring from the sky, sending a small droplet on my cheek. He wiped it away, along with several tears. He moved another strand of hair from my face, then moved his warm hand down to my neck, pulling my face closer to his. He pressed his lips to mine, kissing my passionately.

Our lips moved in syncronation, and my heart picked up speed. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he moved his hands down to my back, pulling my closer. He traced my lips with his tongue. All I could hear was our heartbeats, and breathing. I bit his lower lip, playfully. His tongue entered my mouth, and dueled with mine, sending a shock through my body. I traced the tip of his tongue with mine, and moaned into his mouth, as his hot breath swept over me.

He moved his lips to my jaw line, lightly tracing it with his tongue, making me shudder. He went up to my ear, and kissed behind it, slightly biting it. He brought his lips back to mine, kissing me more intensely.

I pulled away, and looked down, blushing a bright pink. He took me in his arms, placing me in his lap. His arms wrapped around me. I loved the way it felt, to be in his arms. So secure. So safe. He held me like that, as our heartbeats slowed. I tried to catch my breath. While he waited, he placed small kisses all along my neck.

"I imprinted on you, Ness." He said, once my breathing was back to normal. "I love you. So much more than anything in the entire world. You _are_ my entire world. I couldn't live without you. You're beautiful, and nice, and funny, and so incredibly amazing. I can't even tell you how I fell. You're the only thing holding me to this earth." A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Jacob.. I love you, too. When I think of you, my heart feels like it's going to burst, because it just can't hold all my love for you. You make my heart fly, and give me butterflies all over. I can't explain it either, Jake. But I love you so, so much." I held the necklace, and realized why it was so special. It would forever remind me of the day I fell in love with him. Remind me of the day that would change me life forever.

Jake held me tighter. "Do you want to get out of the rain? Go back to the fire? It won't be raining there."

"I really don't want to leave, but I guess we probably should." He chuckled and helped me up. We walked back to the faire, hand in hand. Until he dropped it, and wrapped his arm around me. I leaned into his side, and sighed contently.

We got back to the fire and finished up the stories. He then took me back to his car, but instead of getting in, I sat on the hood of it. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and kissed his lips seductively. My arms wound around his neck, as we kissed more intensely, tasting each other.

From behind us, someone cleared their throats. Jake kissed me harder, once more, before I pulled away. Blushing, I looked up at Rachel and Paul. Jacob grinned. "Hey Rach."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I wanted to talk to Renesmee." She said. I looked up at her. Jacob shrugged and walked away with Paul. She sat next me on the hood of the car. "Hi Sweetie." She smiled. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, Rachel."

"I just wanted you to know, if there's anything you ever wanted to know. About the imprint, feel free to ask. I went through it, too. I know how it is. And... If you don't feel that way about Jake... Don't feel like you're stuck in this relationship. More than anything, Jacob just wants you to be happy."

"Oh, Rachel, I do feel that way for Jacob. So much."

"I know that, too. But if you ever change your mind."

I smiled, knowing that I wouldn't. "Thank you. I'll make sure to turn to you for anything."

She smiled, and suddenly Jacob was at my side, kissing me passionately.

"Be safe, you two." Rach said with a laugh, before her and Paul walked away. I suddenly realized what Alice had meant earlier and turned a bright shade of red. Jacob kissed my cheek and got me in the car. He began driving back to Forks, as I held my crystal heart charm securely in my hand.


	3. Chapter 3: That Night

Jacob pulled into our driveway, yet neither of us moved. I saw a small figure peeking through the window.

"Alice." I groaned. He smirked.

"Well, let's give her something to look at." He took my face in his hands and brought my lips to his. He kissed me gently and softly, with so much love that it filled the air. I pulled away, blushing, and looked down. I, then, quickly kissed his cheek, and got out.

As I walked toward my house, my head spun and thoughts of love filled it completely- I ran smack in the middle of the front door. I heard Jacob chuckle, as he left, and Emmett's booming laugh from inside. I grumbled as I opened the door.

Six pairs of eyes were fixated on me. Jasper sat on the biggest chair, with Alice in his lap bouncing in anticipation. Rosalie just glowered at me, and Emmett wore an amused grin. My dad looked annoyed. And my mom, of course, just smiled sweetly, leaning her head against dad's shoulder.

"You're late." Edward said. I looked at the clock. 12:30. I should have been home an hour ago.

"I'm really sorry. Jake and I got.. err, caught up." I explained. Emmett boomed out another laugh.

"Oh! The dog SCORED!" He shouted, with another laugh. I shot him a death glare. So did Mom and Aunt Rose. It was suddenly quiet again. Tension was everywhere.

"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted," I glanced at Em, "We got caught up, lost track of time. It's my fault. Not his." I thought about those three kisses, and a low growl rumbled in dad's chest. Oops. He could read minds.

"Don't let it happen again." He said, before leaving.

My mom gave me a hug and kisses my head. "I'm sorry, sweetie. He'll come around. Just give him time." She whispered, before following Edward out. Rosalie left, too, mumbling something about unintelligible dogs.

I ran upstairs, into my room. I quickly changed into a pair of black silk pajama pants, with purple polka dots all over them. I went to the bathroom, and started taking off my makeup, when all of a sudden Alice was beside me. She propped herself up on the counter.

"Tell me everything!" She bubbled. "Every detail! Don't you even DARE to leave ANYTHING out!"

"Oh, Alice, It was amazing! Really! Jacob's so.. amazing! No, amazing's not even enough! He makes my heart get butterflies!" I told her everything. Every detail, just as she'd asked. I explained exactly how his warm lips felt on mine, how his tongue seemed to trace perfectly over my jaw line. I didn't even care that mom and dad were probably listening to my every word.

"That's excellent, Nessie!" She gave me a tight squeeze. "I'm so happy for you!" She gushed. "In fact.. Esme and I have another present for you.." She was out of my room, and back in, so fast I wasn't ever sure she'd really left. But there they were. Two rectangle pieces of paper. I looked at them more closely. Plane tickets. To Hawaii. "They're for you and Jacob! Rose doesn't approve, but your mom seduced Edward into it."

I looked at her wide eyed. "Me and Jacob!? Alone!? In Hawaii!? For the entire weekend!?" She nodded frantically.

"Well, aren't you going to call him and tell him!?" She asked. I ran to my bed, and jumped onto it, landing on my knees. The waterbed waved. I got my phone from the bedside table, dialed his number.

"Ness! Hey!" He said, excited.

"Jacob! Jacob! Oh my gosh! Guess what!?"

"What is it?"

"Aunt Alice and Esme got us plane tickets to Hawaii! For my birthday!"

"Just us?! In Hawaii? Does Edward approve of this?"

"Yeah, yeah. He does!"

"Holy Shit! That's awesome! I can't wait!" He said. I looked at the tickets again.  
"We leave tomorrow. At noon."

"I'll be there."

"Me, too." I giggled. "Bye, Jacob. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Ness. Love you, baby." I giggled again and hung up the phone.

Alice kissed my forehead and gave me a hug, crinkling her nose. "Love you, Nesmee. Night, sweetie." She smiled slyly as she walked out, giggling. What was she hiding?

My mom walked in just minutes later, knocking on the open door. "Renesmee? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, mom." I patted a spot on the bed, next to me. She sat down. "What'd you need?"

"Well," She sighed. "By your.. Detailed description you gave Alice, it seems like you and Jacob are pretty serious... And you guys will have the whole weekend alone.. I thought maybe... I should.. Uh.. talk to you about... The Birds and The Bee's." I hit myself on the head.

"Mom, really?" I groaned.

"I just want you two to be safe. You are two hormonal... teenagers, and when a boy really likes a girl-"

"I _know _what sex is, Mom. We don't need to talk about that. Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose already beat you to it."

"Emmett gave you The Talk!?" She shook her head and sighed. "I just want you to know.. If you and Jacob... _do _anything. Be safe. And don't feel pressured. He loves you. No matter what."

"I know, I know, Mom." She hugged me once, and left the room in a trance.

I feel asleep quickly that night, and dreamed dreams of Jacob.


	4. Chapter 4: Plane

My mom woke me up the next morning. "Honey," She said, "Time to wake up. You have to leave in an hour or so."

"Oh my god. I haven't even packed my bags yet." I realized. She laughed a little.

"You really think Alice would let _you _pack?" I smiled and stifled a laugh.

"Guess not."

"She's waiting for you in her bathroom. I made her promise to let you wear jeans. We don't need you sitting on a plane in a Gucci original."

"Thanks." I smiled, to tired to come up with a funny response. I skipped to the bathroom, and sat down in that evil salon chair. Alice immediately started pulling at my hair.

She dressed me in a tight Victoria's Secrets: Pink T shirt, designer dark blue skinny jeans, and a black Northface. Then black Uggs, to tie it all together. She put my hair in piggy tails, curled with little ringlets.

Right then, the doorbell rang and I jumped up, rushing to downstairs to the door. But Mom had beaten me there. I ran up to Jacob and jumped in his arms. He held me tight to his chest, and spun me in a circle, then sat me down, and kissed my nose.

"Ness, you look freaking adorable!" He said, and pulled one of my piggy-tails. I giggled and blushed. An obvious six year olds response. "Ready to go?" He asked.

"Hells yeah!"

"Language, Nesmee." My mom scolded, then quickly recovered and gave me a hug. "I hope you have fun, baby." She glanced at Jake. "But not to much fun."

"Speaking of fun," Uncle Emmett interrupted, and threw something at Jacob. I looked to see what it was. Condoms.

"Uncle Em!" I yelled.

"Look, Ness, I don't mean to embarrass you, I really just don't want you coming home crying that the dog got you pregnant." I rolled my eyes, and gave everyone a quick goodbye.

I got to drive the first 20 minutes to the airport, but Jake drove the rest of the way. He seemed like he wanted to try. But the car was awesome. Tons of horsepower, went really fast, and perfectly acceptable for Forks. Pretty, glossy, but not _too _flashy. I absolutely adored it.

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet. But once we got to the airport, the fun began. It was my first vacation ever. Well, my first time on a plane anyway. And my first time away from parents for more than a few hours. Jacob and I boarded the plane, and he held my hand as we took off.

It's the funniest feeling when you're taking off, and your stomach drops, and your ears just POP! Especially when your boyfriend- that word made my heart happy- is tickling your stomach the entire time, and blowing in your ear, making you giggle so loud that the whole plane turns to look at you.

"So, my lovely little Nesmee, what are we going to do for the plane ride?" He asked.

"Hmm... I don't know..."

"Lets see... Your favorite color is purple, right?" I nodded. "And your favorite _food_, to actually eat, is strawberries?" I nodded again.

"Yumm!"

"Your favorite animal, not for drinking, is... uh... is..."

"Wolves." I smiled. He grinned and kissed me quickly.

"Your favorite drink, other than the obvious one, is juice, right?"

"Yeahp! What about you? Favorite color is green?" He nodded. "Food is Pizza.." He nodded again. "And animal is... uhm.. What is it?" I realized I'd never asked.

He grinned. "_I _like the Lochness Monster." I laughed and gave him a quick tap kiss.

I didn't realize it until now, but I was really tired. I yawned.

"Why don't you take a nap, baby? I could probably use some sleep, too." I nodded my head, and rested it against his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me, and kissed my head, before I slowly started to slip out of consciousness.

Suddenly Jacob and I were on a beach, we were coming out of the water, and he lay down on the sand. I lay next to him. The sun was just setting, so the sky was a mixture of orange, yellow, and pink. The sand felt warm against my too cold skin. Jacob wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and I rested my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

By the time I woke up, the stewardess was talking, telling us all to put our chairs up, and turn off all cell phones. Jacob was looking at me, smiling.

"What?" I asked, as I put my chair up.

"Did you know, you talk in your sleep?" Oh god. I blushed bright red and looked down. I didn't remember any talking in my dream...

"What did I say?" I muttered.

"You said my name... You said you loved me..." I smiled up at him.

"Of course I did. I dream about you a lot, Jake."

"I dream about you, too, Nessie. All the time. Almost every night since I've met you." He kissed my head quickly, as the plane landed. I looked out the window. We were in Hawaii. Just me and Jacob. For the entire weekend.


	5. Chapter 5: First Night

Jake and I got to our hotel about a half hour later. Really, I wouldn't even call it a hotel. It was a condo, and it was huge. It had three floors. The first floor had a kitchen; it was black and white and was stocked with every food imaginable. Mostly for Jacob, I would guess. The kitchen opened up into a huge living room, black and red, complete with a huge leather couch, a hot tub, an enormous flat screen, and loads of DVDs. That floor also had a bathroom, and outside was our own private beach.

The next floor up had another gigantic bathroom, this one with a Jacuzzi. It also had a dinning room, though we would probably just eat on the couch downstairs. It had another room with a big T.V. and, to Aunt Alice's liking, a walk in closet. The last floor was made up of another bathroom, and an indoor pool. Also a room with a normal sized T.V, and a fireplace, with two chairs sitting around it. And then, of course, the bedroom. It was a king size waterbed, with the most comfortable sheets in the world. The bedroom had another bathroom in it, a little smaller this time, and a T.V.

And then I noticed. One bedroom. And I was pretty sure no one intended to sleep on the couch. I took a deep breath. Just because we were in the same bed didn't mean anything. I'd slept over Jacob's before. Of course, I was physically and mentally six at the time. But I knew Jacob would never do anything unless he was sure I was ready. He was downstairs right now, getting food, no doubt. Or at least, he was supposed to be.

I felt warm arms wrap around my waist from behind me, causing me to jump. I quickly turned around.

"Sorry." He said. "I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you would've heard me." I must have been too distracted by my own thoughts...

"It's okay." I giggled. "I was preoccupied. What do you want to do?"

"I want you to choose." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you do. Hmm... Do you want to go in the hot tub?"

He smiled. "Sure." He grabbed his bag, and started walking out of the room. "I'll go change downstairs."

Once he left, I looked in one of the eight bags Alice packed. Yes, eight bags for four days. But I knew this one would have my bathing suits. I opened it up to find at least sixteen bikinis in sixteen different colors. I grabbed the dark purple one I had just gotten, and slipped it on. I took down my hair, and it waved over my shoulders.

I skipped down the steps to find Jacob already in the hot tub, waiting for me. His eyes widened a bit when he saw me. This was the first time he'd seen my fully developed body in just a swimsuit. I felt a blush cover me, and looked down at myself. I was sparkling a little, due to the sunlight coming in from the wide windows. Jacob was still gawking so, I quickly ran and jumped in the hot tub, creating a big splash.

He smirked, and grabbed my hips, setting my on his lap. "You look really pretty, Ness..." He ran his hands down my stomach and over my legs, making my body tingle. I quickly turned around, and shifted in his lap, so I was straddling his waist.

"Thanks, Jakey." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself against him, hugging him tight, and burring my face in his neck. He wrapped his strong arms around me, too, holding me close to him. We stayed like that for a while, neither of us wanting to let go. His warm body, warm abs, felt so right against mine, being a lot cooler. And his arms around me made me feel so safe and secure. But it began to get too hot, with the burning water, and his burning body.

I moved to the other side of the hot tub, and sat on the edge, letting just my feet dangle in the water.

"I have one more question to ask you. I didn't get to on the plane."

"Shoot." I replied, smiling.

"What's your favorite animal, to drink?"

I smiled again, smug. "Wolves." I grinned.

"Haha very funny." He said sarcastically.

"I like elk." I told him honestly. "It has a natural taste to it."

"You know," He said, moving closer to me, "I'd bet that you're ferocious when you hunt."

I giggled and flashed my teeth, chomping down once. "Grr."

"Oh, come on, you can do better than that." Okay, now he was asking for it.

I let a look flash across my eyes, and growled. Then I pounced on him, wrapping my legs around his waist, and my arms around his neck.

"Much better." He approved. I put my face close to his neck and inhaled deeply.

"You _do _smell good, Jacob..." He did. I kissed his neck once, very slowly, and then pressed my teeth against the hollow of his neck, and bit down gently, leaving a small bite mark.

He pursed his lips, the stifled a laugh. "Is that the best you got?" I looked at him and raised my eyebrows. He smiled, surely.

I moved back toward his neck, and kisses it a few times, the quickly bit down hard, breaking skin. I watched a trail of blood flow from his neck.

"Ow, damn, Ness. That hurt."

"Aww, I'm sorry." I said innocently, "Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"Yes, I actually kind of do."

I carefully licked the blood from his neck, and he tasted a whole lot better than I expected. A whole lot better. It actually took a lot of control to kill him. But I knew I couldn't live without him, so I kissed the bite mark, which was already a small, heart shaped scar.

That was going to be an interesting story to tell. 'Hey, how'd you get that scar?' 'Oh, yeah, my girlfriend bit me, and drank my blood.' Jake and I had to be the weirdest couple in the world.

"Nessie?"

"Hmm?"

"Wha... What did it taste like?"

"Mmm... It tasted really good..."

"Really? Was it.. was it hard not to... not to loose control?"

"You have no idea..."

"How did you stop?" I looked into his eyes.

"Silly, Jacob. I knew I couldn't live without you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt you. My love overruled my thirst."

"Oh..." He said. "And Ness?"

"Yes, Jacob?"

"We are so not normal."

I giggled. "Why's that?" I asked, though I already could name about 100 reasons why.

"Well, to start, you sucking my blood is extremely attractive."

I giggled again. "You liked that?"

"Yes, very much so."

I pressed my lips carefully to his. "I love you, Jake. So so much. Plus, normal is boring anyway."

He hugged me tight. "We should get you out of here. You're burning up, babe."

"Well, I have wolfy blood in my now, don't forget." I winked.

He laughed. "Come on. We'll go change and I'll put in a movie. I'll even make popcorn if you want."

"Okay. Thanks, Jacob." He lifted me out and I wrapped a towel around myself, running upstairs.

I opened another bag and found at least 12 different pieces of lingerie. "Ugh," I groaned. "Aunt Alice." I looked through another bad, and thankfully found a pair of gray pajama shorts.. I dried off and slipped them on, along with a tight green t-shirt. I also found one of Jacob's button up shirts, and put in on over it.

When I went downstairs, the movies main menu was up, and Jacob was popping popcorn in the kitchen. I quietly ran over to him and hopped on his back.

"Whoa, hey Nessie." He smiled. He turned me around and held me in his arms, inhaling my scent. "You smell pretty." I giggled. He kissed my head and hitched my on his hip, like you do with little babies, and carried me to the couch, with the popcorn in his other hand.

He set the popcorn on the table, and laid, full length on the couch. His back was up against the arm of the couch, and his legs stretched to the other end. He grabbed me and set me on his lap, so my legs fell across his, and pressed play, setting the bowl of popcorn on my lap.

The movie was funny and romantic. Moonstruck, I think it was called. He held me in his arms the whole time, kissing my neck every once in a while. It was almost over, and it started to get hard to keep my eyes open. They kept drifting shut, and eventually I gave up and let them close, falling sweetly asleep in Jacob's embrace.


	6. Chapter 6: Difference

I woke up early that morning, but didn't move a muscle. I didn't even bother to open my eyes. I was too perfectly content in Jacob's arms.

I thought about when I was little, and we used to play hide-and-seek. And this once, when things got out of hand…

We were playing on the beach, and he was about to start counting.

"Wait, Ness. Before you go, remember not to go too far into the forest. Not past the first three trees, okay?"

"Mmhmm, I won't, Jakey. Promise."

"Alright." He closed his eyes. "One… Two… Three..." I ran off into the woods, and quickly hid behind the second tree, being careful to obey his rules. But then, after about 20 seconds, I heard him coming closer. And I ran. Deeper into the woods.

It scared the heck out of me when I was knocked off my feet. But it was Jake, and he crushed me to his chest.

"Renesmee! I told you not to go past the third tree!" He yelled. And Jacob almost never yelled. Especially at me.

"I... I know.." I wasn't quite sure what to say.

"You promised, Ness! Promised me! We're on newborn alert! You could've gotten hurt!"

"I know, Jakey!" I was sobbing now, "I'm sorry!" He was taking deep breathes now, trying to calm himself.

"I just... I can't loose you, Nessie. You can't do that to me…" I would've sworn I saw a tear roll down his cheek.

"I'm sorry!" I wrapped my arms tight around his neck.

I thought about what he had said, about not loosing me. I realized I couldn't loose him either. What would I do without him? I felt a tear roll down my cheek, and suddenly Jacob shifted under me.

"Ness?" He said, sleepily. "Renesmee, what's wrong!?" I turned myself around in his arms, so I was hugging him tight.

"Jacob, don't ever leave me!" I wasn't sure when it happened, but suddenly there was tears flooding down my cheeks. He hugged me back, seeming surprised.

"Ness… why the… what…" He seemed at a loss for words. "Why… why would you ever… even… think that I would do that?"

"I just can't loose you, Jacob! I can't!" I sobbed, still hugging him.

"You need to listen to me, Renesmee. I would never, ever leave you. I couldn't. Ever. I mean… even if you left me… I don't think you understand. I physically can not stay away from you. If I weren't with you… I wouldn't even be able to breathe. I would hurt too much. I am being serious. I couldn't take more than three breathes without collapsing…"

I just continued crying into his chest, until I calmed down enough to control my breathing and stop my tears. I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.

"I love you, Jacob. So much I can't even explain it to you. You just give my heart the weirdest, most amazing feeling."

"I love you, too, Renesmee. I can't explain it either, but you're my whole life. I don't know what I would do without you. No, I wouldn't do anything. I couldn't. You mean everything to me, Ness. All I want to do is hold you, all the time. I'm never truly happily unless I'm with you. Everything you say, everything you do, is so perfect. Everything about you is so indescribable."

I blushed and kissed his cheek. "What do you want to do today, Jake?"

"Uh, the beach?" He asked, nodding toward the back door, where our private beach waited outside.

"Sure, Jake." I smiled. "Sounds great! How about you get something to eat, while I shower and get a bathing suit on?"

"Alright, I could go for some food." He agreed. I laughed and kissed him quickly, before skipping upstairs.

I rushed through my shower, knowing Jacob was probably already getting ready. I washed out my hair, and shut off the water.

I dried off fast and grabbed a dark red bikini, slipping it on. I brushed out my hair, too, not bothering to dry it, and then skipped down the steps, slipping down them.

Jacob caught me at the bottom. "You okay, beautiful?" He asked me, sweetly.

I nodded. "Mhm." I looked him up and down. "You're not ready yet."

"I made eggs. Took me a while."

"Oh, okay."

"I'll meet you on the beach." He winked and went upstairs to grab his bag. I giggled and went out the backdoor, seeing a towel already laid out.

"Aw." I said to myself. "Jake's so sweet." I lay down on the towel, propping one of my knees up. I felt a warm hand trail up my stomach, and I moaned lightly, opening my eyes. Jacob kissed my lips warmly.

"I love it when you sparkle." He winked.

"Do you?"

"I do."

"And what do you think of this bikini? Is it your favorite so far?"

"Well, the deep red is pretty sexy." He nodded. "But you look beautiful in everything, baby." I giggled and pushed his shoulder, so he was lying on the sand, and I moved on top of him, kissing him romantically.

His hands drifted down my body, and I slowly slid my tongue in his mouth, tasting him. And it was amazing. His taste was as addictive as his scent. But as I did this, his breathing hitched, and he dueled his tongue with mine. "Ness-" He gasped in between strong kisses. He grasped my hips, hard enough that it would have left serious bruises on a human.

"Hm?" I asked, not letting my lips leave his.

"Nessie-" He gasped again, as I straddled his waist, "We- You…" I kissed him a little harder, as I rubbed my hips against him, slowly loosing my control. "You gotta stop…" He continued, yet didn't stop kissing me. "You don't know what you're doing to me… I can't handle it… Please, Nessie…" I wasn't quite sure what he meant by that, but I let him go, rolling over next to him.

We both lay there, gasping for air.

"Shit, Ness. What. The hell was _that?_ Where did that _come _from?"

"I… don't know…" I breathed. I really had no idea where it came from. A sudden confidence boost? I wasn't sure.

"Damn… It was pretty freaking amazing."

I bit my lip, and smiled shyly. "You think so?"

"Hell ya. My god, Renesmee… I was about to loose it…" He wrapped his arm around me, pulling my closer. "I mean, I always want you, but I was about to take you if you didn't stop…"

I giggled. "My dad is going to kill us. I won't be able to keep this out of my head."

"It'll be worse when he sees it in my mind. Sees what was going through my head…"

"Do you want to tell me what was going through your brain…?"

"Uh… Not really…"

"Hmph."

"Don't worry about it, Ness."

"Okay," I sighed, and rested my head against his chest. "I love you, Jakey."

"I love ya, too, Ness." He exhaled, kissing the top of my head, holding me tighter. "You're mine, promise?"

"Of course I do. And you're mine. You don't even have a choice." I giggled.

"I don't want one. I don't want to be anyone's but yours."

"Question, though. Who else's would I be? Why would you even have to clarify that?"

"Just thinkin' about that day at the bonfire… I'm kind of mad that Em got to touch your butt before I did." He grinned.

I smiled innocently, and grabbed his hand from my back, moving it down lower, to my butt. He grinned and squeezed it once, making me giggle.

"It didn't have nearly the same effect when Embry did it." I admitted. "When he did it, it was just obnoxious. And annoying. But when you did it…" I giggled again.

He rolled his eyes and kissed my forehead. "You're right. Ed's gonna kill us."


	7. Chapter 7: Wow

Nessie and I swam around that day, and hung at the beach until it got dark. Now we were lying on the bed upstairs, watching TV.

She hopped up. "I'm gonna change."

"Okay," I said as I began getting up.

"No, Jake, you can stay. I'll go change in the bathroom."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, It's fine." She said, before she grabbed a bag, and headed in the bathroom.

I was so lucky to have her. I don't deserve her. I don't know how I was lucky enough to get her…

"Jake?" She called from the bathroom a minute later. "I'm going to shower really quick, okay?"

"Sure, Sure."

I heard the shower start up, and turned my attention back to the TV. I didn't even really know what I was watching. It didn't matter, though. I wasn't paying attention.

About ten minutes later, the water shut off, and I turned off the TV. But what happened next… I can't even tell you what I think of what happened next…

Renesmee walked out, and I could smell her sweet scent from there. She smelled like coconuts and strawberry. I smiled at the scent and turned to look at her. My eyes widened.

Steam was rising off her body, and her beautiful red hair was still wet, resting on her shoulders. She was wearing a really short black silky dress like thing. And let's just say it didn't leave much to the imagination. It cut low down her chest, and didn't even go to the middle of her thigh.

She walked back toward the bed, not looking at me. I think she was trying to act like she didn't know what she was doing to me. But the smile playing on her lips showed that she did. She took swift steps back, walking fast. But to me, it all played out in slow motion.

She lay on the bed next to me. Much too close, but way too far away. The strap of her lingerie was down her shoulder.

I looked at her. Her bright eyes, her kinked damp hair, down her soft neck, her perfect chest, rising and falling and she took deep breaths, the curve of her side, and her small waist. She popped up her knee, and the bottom of the dress, began drifting up… I felt a stirring in my lap.

I couldn't take it anymore. I met her lips, hungrily, and moved her on my lap. She straddled me again, kissing me hard. The tip of her tongue traced mine, and I slipped mine in her cool mouth. My warm tongue, on her cold one, made the most amazing sensation.

She started rubbing her hips against mine, making me harder, and making my blood rush. My hand started drifting up her nightgown… Higher and higher…

_Jacob!_ I thought to myself, _Stop! Before it gets too far! Stop now!_ I took my hand back and gripped her hips. God… What she was doing felt so good… I can't stop her…

I tilted my head back, trying to part our lips, thinking it would make this easier… It didn't… She started placing hard, passionate kisses down my neck. I gripped her hips even tighter. "Nessie..!" I gasped… "Ness… I… I can't…" I wanted to tell her that I couldn't hold on much longer… That I needed her... That we needed to stop… But I couldn't find the breath…

She pulled away, though, her face looking hurt… It killed me. It made my heart hurt to see her like that… She shouldn't be anything but happy. Ever.

"I… I'm sorry…" She whispered.

"Ness… No… I just… We…" I couldn't find the words to explain it quite right.

"What?" Her voice was still quiet as she looked down.

I sighed. I was so frustrated at all this… My words came out harsher than I meant them. "Nessie, we can't do this! You can't do this to me! It's not _fair!_ I already hang on everything you do! The way you walk, talk, look, smile, laugh! It all puts me on edge! With this-" I grabbed a handful of the lace "It's just not fair! I want you, Nessie! All the time! I want to be with you! To have you! Every second of everyday! I love you! But we _cannot _do this! You're six! And what you do to me is just not fair!"

A small growl escaped her tiny lips. "Jacob Black. Do _not _bring my age into this. That has nothing to do with anything. I look, think, act like a fifteen year old. I am fifteen, Jacob. _Not_ six."

"Ugh! That's not what I mean! It's just… Your dad has seen what I think about you! Everyone of my fantasies just from the last three days! He'll see what happens here in my head all the time! Sooner or later, your entire family will know! They will think it was my idea and _kill me, Ness! I can't hurt them knowing it will hurt you!"_

_She pursed her lips, I think holding back a laugh. "Jake…" She giggled. "You're… scared of what my family will do?"_

"_Ugh! Renesmee Cullen! It is not funny! I'm not scared! I just… I don't want them mad at me. Believe it or not, I care what they think of me. I want them to know how much I care for you and that I would never do anything you didn't want to. That I would never let anything hurt you."_

_She smiled gently and hugged my neck. "Jacob. I love you, okay? What you and I do… has nothing to do with them."_

_I wrapped my arms around her, too, pulling her closer to me. I closed my eyes and sucked in a deep breath. "I'm worried about you, too. I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for. We've only been together for a couple of days."_

"_I know that, Jakey. I know. But… time isn't the best argument for us. We're still going to love each other in 100 years, right?" I nodded. "And we've known each other my entire life. And loved each other in one way or another through all that. Do you want to know something, Jacob?"_

_I nodded again._

"_When mommy was pregnant with me… After the first week or two… I could tell who was who. I knew who Aunt Rose was… I know who mom and dad were… I knew Uncle Jasper… And… I knew you. You were the first voice I grew accustom to. You were the first person I ever loved. Before I was even born, Jake, I loved you."_

"_You… You did?… Why didn't you ever tell anyone?…"_

_She shrugged her small shoulders. "I don't know.. It never seemed important. I just wanted you to know, Jake. I love you. I always have and I always will." She smiled her beautiful earth shattering smile and brought her lips to mine again._

_I kissed her slowly, savoring the taste of her lips on mine. One of her hands was playing with the hem of my shirt, the other trailed up my stomach making my muscles clench. It was crazy how the smallest things she did turned me on so much. The other hand, eventually, started making its way up my shirt._

_Her hands kept trailing up until they wrapped around my neck. I instinctively crushed her body to me, holding her close to me. The feeling of her breasts against me made my breathing heavier. I moved my hands down, resting them on the small of her back, still rubbing her softly._

_She slowed down our kiss just by a little, but it made the biggest difference. Now, instead of kissing lovingly… Our kiss was just hot. The way her lips moved against mine made me want her so bad. Why did she have to me so damn seductive?_

_My hands moved back to her hips, guiding her to move against me again, needing that friction. Once she started, though, I regretted it. I groaned against her lips. Mm.. Just doing that felt so good… I needed her so bad…_

_I don't know when it started but suddenly I was massaging her hips. She took in a deep breath, followed by a soft moan. Oh god… I was loosing it… I needed to hear her moan again… Just once more…_

_It was torture. It killed me. Having this beautiful, amazing, perfect, indescribable goddess in front of me, her wanting me, and me wanting her, and not being able to do anything about it._

_I kissed down her neck. Each kiss slow and soft._

"_Jake…" She moaned my name this time. Her sounds turned me on ever more, I noticed as I got even harder under her._

"_Shit… Ness…" I cursed as I met her lips again. Why wasn't I stopping? I needed to stop. Now. Our conversation wasn't over. Neither of us were ready for this yet. She hadn't won._

_I moved down on the bed, so I could lay back, and I pulled her on top of me. She straddled me again, so my attempt didn't help much. Much, much too slowly she rubbed herself against me again, causing me to half moan and half groan._

_She moved her lips from mine. At first I thought she was finally getting her brain back and stopping. I didn't want to stop. Not at all. But, I know we needed to so I was grateful. Little did I know, she wasn't stopping. Not even a little bit._

_She started kissing down my neck slow and hard, leaving marks. She continued to kiss over my shoulders… And started kissing down my chest…_

"_Fuck… Nessie…" I moaned._

_She left a line of hickys down my chest, which led down my abs. All my muscles tightened as she did that, driving me crazy. She kissed once, right above the waistband of my jeans, making my hips buck forward._

_I don't even know where my mind was at this point, but it definitely wasn't with me anymore. If it were, I would have stopped her. But I didn't. She carefully unbuttoned my jeans, and slid them off of me, releasing my intense erection._

_My breathing got heavier as she moved my boxers down to my knees. Carefully, she kissed my tip, making me groan loud. She stroked me once with her hand, and I closed my eyes in some kind of attempt to control myself. She moved her hands around me a few more times, making me thrust once or twice. Then she kissed down my length, and back up._

"_Shiit… Renesmee…" I breathed._

_Slowly she took my head in her mouth, sucking lightly, making my hips rise a little, wanting more. Her mouth covered the rest of me taking in every inch._

"_Ness… Ahh, fuck… Don't stop…That feels… so good…" I moaned out in between unsteady breaths._

_She continued sucking lightly on me, eventually increasing her speed, moving her small mouth up and down me._

"_Shit! Ness!" I gasped as I hit my climax. She brought my boxers back up and moved into my arms again, lying on top of me while I caught my breath._


	8. Chapter 8: The Talk?

**Sorry for the wait, been really busy with school stuff. This chapter's pretty short, but if I get reviews, the next one will be up in a week or so!**

* * *

"Ness… What… What the hell was that?" I asked her as my brain reentered me. The thoughts of what just happened filled my mind… Complete shock washed over me. All I could think about was how good that felt… And how she looked… Oh my God…

She looked up at me with innocent eyes, her small lips pursed together. "You didn't like it?"

"No, no… I did… Trust me, I did… But… I just… Where did that come from? I mean… That was just… Nessie… I don't even…" I couldn't make sense of the thoughts running through my head. "I don't even know where to start." Shaking my head back and forth, I finally decided my first question. "Where did you learn that…?"

"I get bored at the house… And I was in Uncle Emmett's room… He has some very… inappropriate books…" Suddenly, a smirk wiped over her face, and her eye sparkled. "That's not the only thing I know how to do." She whispered.

I closed my eyes tight, shaking my head again. "Ugh, Ness…" A few images flashed in my mind of what she might be talking about. I saw her on top of me, her underneath me, pressed up against the wall, I even saw her doing some kind of crazy flexible shit that I hadn't even considered. "What else can you- No, never mind. That's not the point. I just… Why? Are you trying to get us killed?"

"Dad isn't going to do anything, Jake… I've heard him and mom before, they're really not as quiet as they think they are. I have a perfect comeback to everything he could say."

"Ness. When the hell did you become such a… I don't even know what to call you! You're a perfect, sweet, innocent, lovable girl… And then, when you put your mind to it… You're an evil, dirty, sexy, hot, bad ass temptress."

She giggled quietly. "Thank you? Look, Jake. We're in a relationship now. I can still be sweet and innocent, but when we're alone…" She began trailing her hand up my abs again, "Then that's our time… It doesn't matter what my dad thinks or says… When we're… in the bedroom… He has nothing to do with anything…"

"Well, what about you, huh?" I asked, as I moved her hand back to her side. "Are you ready to be so… intimate?"

"I think so. Honestly, Jacob, I don't see anything wrong with it. It's just a part of nature, isn't it? It's not like I'm whoring myself out to random boys on the street. It's you and me. We're in love. It's us. Anything we do together is an act of pure love."

Sighing, I hugged her tight. She had a point. She was right. Damn her. "When do you have the time to come up with all these perfect answers to everything?"

She bit her lip softly. "It just comes to me." She winked.

"Do you have any idea at all how much I love you?"

"Do you have any idea at all how much I love you? And how much you mean to me? You make me happy, Jake. You make me smile. You're the reason for the butterflies in my stomach and the smile on my face, and even the blush on my cheeks."

"There you go again with your perfect answers." I kissed the tip of her nose. "You must be tired, honey. You should sleep. We both should."

She nodded her head and rested it against my chest, "Goodnight, Jake. I love you so much."

"I love you too." I whispered, "More than you could ever know… You're my everything, Renesmee Cullen…"


End file.
